


Fool's Gold

by orphan_account



Category: GOT7
Genre: Other, cis normativity, genderqueer mark, this isn't good I warned you it's just an old thing from my laptop, tipsy handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 01:14:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6308530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes things are not what they look like<br/>but sometimes that doesn't really make a difference.</p><p>Or "Jinyoung gets with a hot girl in a club who isn't really a girl"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fool's Gold

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a thingy I wrote to get over a writer's block. 
> 
> And don’t take it too seriously, I just wanted it to be lighthearted and it's not exactly realistic, but nice okay...

If the music was any louder it would probably seriously damage Jinyoung’s ears. But loud was good and even though he hated most of the songs that the DJ chose to play for whatever reasons, he started to enjoy the atmosphere.  
He even caught himself dancing his own unique shoulder dance, a thing that only happened when he really liked a song or when he had drunk one or two cocktails.  
He hated the song, so it had probably more to do with the cocktails.  
Jinyoung was happy and the blood had never rushed this easily through his veins. The semester was over and done with and he tried to act surprised when he got appointed as his year’s best student again.  
Nobody bought his surprise though.  
Everyone knew it would be him and he could tell that one or two people were bitter about it, but  
Mostly they didn’t care.  
But Jinyoung was proud and for once close to satisfied with himself.

And for the past twenty minutes he had his eyes glued to that tall girl with the strawberry blonde hair that was standing around in a group of people at the other end of the bar.  
She was one of the few people around who took the masquerade theme serious. A black, lacy mask was covering half her face and it definitely managed to make her look even more mysterious.  
Her petticoat dress was more on the cute, playful side though, black with white polka dots on it and a nice little bow on the backside.  
It was obviously supposed to look like a fifties outfit.

Jinyoung would argue that the dress was definitely too short to fit into the fifties, but why would she want to look historically accurate, when she could look this hot and show off her long, well formed legs instead?  
Jinyoung decided that she was by far the prettiest girl in the whole club.  
His intoxicated mind tried to make him think that she was the most beautiful girl he’d ever seen, but Jinyoung ignored it.  
His drunken brain had told him many weird things in the past and ignoring it had probably saved his life once or twice. Jackson had told him a few times that he should stop being so stuck up, but Jinyoung was happy with being a bit careful.  
And while he checked if Bambam and Yugyeom were still on the dance-floor, attempting to show off a self-made choreography, already a bit wobbly on their feet, Jackson came back to Jinyoung’s side with a cocktail glass full of green liquor.

“Wanna try?” He slurred, barely loud enough to drown out the music and Jinyoung screwed up his face when he smelled Jackson’s smell of booze.

“Don’t you think you’ve had enough?”

“Listen. Park Jinyoung, year’s best student...” he slurred, “I nearly didn’t pass because of Physics, but my prayers have been heard… I need to celebrate that.”

“Y’know, maybe… if you studied instead of praying it wouldn’t be a miracle every single time!”

“Whatever, Nerd…” Jackson rolled his eyes, “Who are you watching?”

Jinyoung felt a bit of heat stream into his cheeks, while he awkwardly told Jackson the direction where the girl was standing.  
“Wow… nice.” Jackson agreed. “But forget it…”  
Jinyoung cocked his head around to look at his best friend sulky.

“Why?” he whined.

“Because she’s way too pretty for you… but mostly because she came in a pack…”  
Jackson closed his eyes for a moment, as if to decide if the mental effort to speak again was worth it. But when Jinyoung looked at him questioning, he continued.  
“See that guy next to her? He’s probably her boyfriend or something…”  
Jinyoung looked at the boy Jackson was talking about and yes, he was looking at her and yes he looked interested. And no, against him, Jinyoung would never stand a chance.  
Not in this life.

He sighed. There went the last bit of hope that he still had, to get to know that beauty.

Jackson patted his shoulder apologetically.

“I told you I can match you up with solar… y’know Hwasa’s friend? You’d look cute.”  
“Yeah...” Jinyoung mumbled. Even though he didn’t really trust Jackson’s match making ability. It was actually Jinyoung’s achievement that Jackson and Hwasa became a thing.

“This reminds me… I’m letting her wait.” Jackson slurred with a giddy grin on his face and Jinyoung just rolled his eyes. He was just a tiny little bit envious of Jackson’s luck.

“Sure… just go.”

And he was alone again. His good mood from earlier started to fade away, because what were his options?  
He could keep standing on the bar like a total loser or he could join the younger boys on the dance-floor.  
Dancing? Sure.  
Dancing like Bambam and Yugyeom danced, in the middle of a highly entertained group of people, who cheered them on? No thank you.

So when he just tried to find an excuse to leave the club earlier, on his way to let the boys know a familiar face suddenly smiled at him.  
The girl with the mask.  
Jinyoung nearly ran into her, because she appeared out of nowhere, but instead he stopped right in front of her, looking at her dumbstruck.

“Hey.” She said.  
The music was loud but she was nearly whispering.  
For a moment Jinyoung was surprised at her voice.  
Because he hadn’t expected it to sound like that, but at the same time it seemed to be the only voice that matched her.  
His drunken mind told him that he had bigger problems right now.  
For example the fact that he was getting unusually nervous and had trouble remembering what to say when someone greeted you.

“Hi?” He asked.

“You were watching me…” she shyly stated and Jinyoung needed a moment before he made out the words. The music was working against him.  
“Wanna dance?”

“Yeah…”

And just like that her hand claimed his and more or less dragged him behind her into the crowd of people, until she was happy with the spot she found. Jinyoung would have needed a few moments to understand what was happening, but instead he just tried not to trip over his own feet and to ignore his racing heart.

The way she danced was cute.  
Nothing too coordinated nothing too showy, just kind of cute.  
It made Jinyoung forget his worries about his own dancing abilities and the way her body moved was confident, but shy and sexy but also clumsy now and then.  
Jinyoung forced himself to make the first step and carefully laid his hands onto her waist. Just above the waistband of her dress.  
They didn’t talk.  
Not just because it would have been too much effort to yell over the music and not just because Jinyoung wouldn’t know what to say, but also because it felt comfortable to keep silent and just feel the way she moved in his light grip.  
Soon her arms were wrapped around Jinyoung’s neck and he blamed the bit of alcohol in his blood on the tingles in his stomach.  
While the girl had her eyes closed from time to time, letting herself fall into the music, Jinyoung couldn’t keep his eyes off her plump, rosy lips and the way the laces of her Mask seemed to be a part of her face.  
When she caught his glance, she shyly reached up to her face to remove the mask and put it in a pocket in her dress.

“It’s so hot under it.” She explained and Jinyoung had to read her lips to understand what she said.

And now that he could see her face without the distraction he understood just how pretty she was.  
He mindlessly let his hands wander down her hips a little and he could catch a spark in her eyes.  
Jinyoung’s heart was already racing and he felt the wanting in all of his body, but when she decided to bite her plump lips, while looking back at him, it was just too much.

“Can I kiss you?” He heard himself ask just loud enough for her to hear it and for a second he feared he ruined everything, but she looked at him for a moment, as if she was deciding and the next thing he felt were those plump lips, pressed against his and her slim body pressing closer to his.  
He felt the tingly sensation taking over all of his body and the way she sucked on his bottom lip nearly made him loose his mind.  
His tongue teased its way into her mouth and he could feel one of her hands buried in his hair.  
He could taste something fruity in her saliva.  
Or was it his own?  
And there was no protest whatsoever, when her hands wandered down to his waist, while she started to suck on his neck. Jinyoung let a tiny moan slip at the touch and that was the moment he remembered that they were in public.

“Should we…?” he breathed out, pointing his head to the exit and to his surprise the girl nodded eagerly.  
And again it was her hand that searched for his and she was the one leading them through the crowd of dancing bodies, but instead of heading for the exit, she led them to the toilets.  
She smiled at him mischievously and her eyes asked if he was okay with their destination and Jinyoung would never admit how turned on he was by her confidence.  
So he nodded hastily.  
He already had the boner of the century in his pants and he couldn’t believe that he actually somehow ended up in a small toilet booth with the prettiest girl in the club, if not the most beautiful girl he had ever laid his eyes on.  
And she was kissing him passionately, their tongues swirling around in their mouths and her hands wandering down his torso, feeling over his barely there muscles.  
And before he knew what was happening, her slim fingers opened his belt and Jinyoung watched how she pulled down his jeans and then his briefs.  
He had to swallow down a surprised moan, when her fingers wrapped around his shaft and he couldn’t quite control his movements, so he let his head fall back against the wall.  
She was back at kissing and sucking on his neck in a heartbeat, while she started stroking him.

“Fuck…” He breathed out.  
He felt like thanking the universe for this, but he couldn’t concentrate enough, because the girl let her thumb roll over his slit, while her other hand found its way under his shirt.  
That’s when Jinyoung forced himself to retreat the favor and he let his hand stroke up her waist and the small curve on her chest. He didn’t really care that there was barely anything to take in his hand, he just stroked over what had to be her bra and enjoyed the prickling sensation where she sucked on his neck in a needy way.  
Then he couldn’t take it any longer and with his cock already out, he assumed it was okay to let his hand sneak under her dress.  
He needed his other hand to hold up the fabric, so his fingers could search for her panties.  
And he found them. And his fingers stroked over a hard bulge in them.  
Jinyoung froze.

“Wait…” he looked at her surprised and dumfounded, “You have a…?”

She looked at him confused.

“I thought you knew!?” she exclaimed, her voice the loudest Jinyoung had heard it all night. And he could no longer deny how low it was.

“No… why didn’t you tell me?” Jinyoung asked back, with light panic in his tone, when he suddenly remembered that he still had his fingers between her legs.  
His legs.

“Because I thought you knew!” she repeated.

“Wait…are you trans or…?”

“No…I’m a guy…I’m just… I just kinda…I don’t know…”

Jinyoung’s heart calmed down a little and he could feel his features soften, when he saw the confused look on the boy’s face.  
“Then what’s your name?”

“Mark.”

“Okay… I can work with this, Mark….If you still want to?”

Mark nodded awkwardly and Jinyoung was way too tipsy and way too horny to think about what he was doing, when he let his hand wander back between Mark’s thighs, tugging on the waistband of his panties.  
He had them out of the way in no time and he didn’t even stop, when the door to the bathrooms got opened.  
Mark stared at him, for once being the one to look completely dumbstruck, while Jinyoung started to stroke his dick experimentally, the dress somewhat in the way.  
But- and Jinyoung didn’t want to think about it further- he liked the dress. For some reason he liked it a lot on the guy and he wanted it to stay.  
Mark’s breath was going unsteady and Jinyoung was more affected by watching him than he’d ever admit. As soon as the door outside was closed again, he turned them around and pressed the boy against the wall instead.

“Did you know that you’re the prettiest girl in this club?” he grinned.

“And I’m not even a girl…” Mark mumbled, trying to make it sound cheeky, but it didn’t hide the massive blush that was creeping onto his face.

Jinyoung’s heart was jumping around in his chest and his thoughts were swirling around in his mind, but he was still getting even harder, while he stroked Mark and that one soon remembered that he started something, too, so they were jerking each other off, Mark pressed against the wall, his long blonde hair falling over his shoulders and chest and his lips wet and looking slightly abused from their passionate kissing before.  
Which reminded Jinyoung that he wanted to taste those lips again.  
So while he pumped his cock, he let his tongue slide into Mark’s mouth, tasting his saliva, sour from lust.

“Is this your first time with a guy?” Mark breathed out between sloppy kisses, his voice dripping with arousal and his breathing still shaky.

“No…” Jinyoung breathed “,but the first time wasn’t this hot!”

It didn’t take much more for Mark to speed up and flick his wrist harder on him, making Jinyoung moan in pleasure. He answered with tightening his grip around the other boy’s cock and he could hear that he was getting closer by the sounds he made.  
And while Jinyoung hastily ripped off a few pieces of toilet paper with one hand, he didn’t stop pumping Mark with the other.

“Don’t wanna get your dress dirty…” he explained with a tiny smile.

And he could not keep his eyes off the stranger, while his moans got more careless and more tortured and he didn’t care that Mark forgot to move his own hand, because it was hot enough to just watch him. The way his eyes had fallen shut and the way he bit his swollen, shiny lips to suppress louder whines.  
And the way either the friction on his cock or the alcohol painted his bronze colored skin in a slightly rosy color. That alone was nearly enough to make Jinyoung come.  
But first Mark…  
He came with a muffled whine and his fingers were buried in the flesh of Jinyoung’s arm, while he spluttered everything he had into the toilet paper Jinyoung was holding.  
And if you had asked Jinyoung, he would have blamed the way his own cock twitched at the sight of Mark and especially the way his stomach filled with tingles again, on the alcohol.

“Sorry.” Mark muttered, after he found his senses back and without further ado he took up the same fast and hard pace with which he was jerking Jinyoung off earlier.  
He also claimed his neck back in a heartbeat, sucking on his sensitive skin and purring little nothings against it. Jinyoung’s couldn’t concentrate on what he was saying, because he was so close.  
And Mark did what Jinyoung had done moments ago and caught his whole load in a handful of toilet paper, while Jinyoung tried not to moan too loud at the electricity that went through his body.

When they had both recovered from their highs, Jinyoung was awkwardly tugging his length back in and watched how Mark put on his panties again and stroked the wrinkles out of his dress. He also let his fingers brush through his wig once or twice.  
When they both looked halfway presentable Jinyoung felt weird.  
There was suddenly a light feeling of fear, when he saw the way the boy got ready to open the door and vanish into the crowds of people again.  
And it was that feeling that made Jinyoung ask for his phone number.

♥

The next morning Jinyoung sat at his breakfast table, the strongest coffee the world had ever witnessed, in front of him and he was completely confused.  
What the ever loving fuck had he done?  
Making out with a man in a dress was one thing.  
It happened, alright?  
Jinyoung could blame it on the alcohol. But he hadn’t been drunk.  
Tipsy at best.  
So he tried to understand how his brain suppressed all the signs that had been there.  
But what irritated him the most was the fact that he had felt the desperate urge to ask for his number.  
Why did his past self think that was necessary?  
But even though he had been sitting at the living room table for twenty minutes- that particular number opened on his phone- he couldn’t delete it.  
It had been quite nice after all.  
To say the least.

He got torn out of his thoughts, when Jackson stumbled through the door.  
Jinyoung had taken a completely wasted Jackson and an only slightly less drunk Hwasa under his wing the night before.  
Mostly because his home was the closest and he didn’t trust either of them to get home safely.  
Or at all.

Jackson looked like eaten and thrown up again.

“Urgh, fucking hell…” he cursed, while he pressed his palm against his forehead, trying to handle the bright light in the living room.

“Morning to you too, sunshine!” Jinyoung smiled.

“Is there coffee?” Jackson grumbled, but then he saw the cup in front of Jinyoung and before that one could do anything, he had claimed it as his own and was drinking it thankfully.

“That was mine. Just. By the way.” Jinyoung sighed.

“Oh my god!” Jackson exclaimed loudly, forgetting about his own headache for a moment and twitching in pain the next.

“What? Is it too strong?”

“Not the coffee… Did I see you with the pretty girl last night or was that just… y’know a weird alcohol-dream?”

There we go.

“Yeah… no… you saw right.” Jinyoung sighed. He already couldn’t look into Jackson’s eyes anymore, so he continued staring at his phone instead.

“Oh my god Jinyoung!” Jackson nearly yelled now, “I’m so sorry I didn’t have faith in you…”

“Yeah… thanks.”

“What? Wasn’t it good? What happened?”

Jinyoung didn’t like the gossipy expression on Jackson’s face, while he sat down on the chair next to him and pulled his legs up to look over his knees curiously.

“No… it was good…“

“Then what’s wrong?”

Jinyoung took a deep breath and let it out slowly, to forget about his nerves, that were acting up and to remember himself that Jackson was his best friend and that he trusted him.

But talking was not an option.  
So he took his phone with the number opened on it and he held it up in front of Jackson’s face.  
That one looked at it and had to steady Jinyoung’s hand to see anything clearly.

“M…Mark?” he read.  
“Wait- Who’s Mark? Why are you showing me-“  
Jinyoung could catch the second Jackson understood.  
“OH MY GOD.” He exclaimed and when Jinyoung looked away in shame, taking the phone back to himself, Jackson burst out in laughter.  
“Really?” He laughed, “Jesus Christ, Jinyoung!”

“You thought he was a girl, too!” Jinyoung defended himself in panic, but Jackson still couldn’t stop laughing.

“But he wasn’t?” He laughed.

“No. He wasn’t.”

Louder laughter.

“So how was it? Did you-“

“No.” Jinyoung interrupted him, “We just…no.”

When Jackson saw his thoroughly embarrassed and confused face, his features softened.

“So what’s the big deal?” he grinned, “he’s pretty and he can pull off a dress… that’s not a bad thing!”

Jinyoung looked at him full of doubt.

“Yeah… but I’m not gay.” He mumbled.  
Jackson looked at him for a moment, sipping on his coffee and his silence was answer enough.

“Listen, Jinyoungie…I’m saying this without any kind of judgment…but you do have a tendency to end up with men…”

Jinyoung let his head fall onto his arms, burying his face in the sleeves of his sweater.

“I know.” He whined.

♥

It wasn’t until two days later, Monday evening, when a text from Mark let his phone light up. Jinyoung’s heart was racing and he took a deep breath before he opened it.

 

 **M:** Hey. It’s okay if you don’t answer. Just wanted to say sorry again.

I really thought you knew. 

 

Jinyoung caught himself smiling dumbly at the phone. That guy was kinda cute.

 

 **J:** no it’s alright. You’re just really convincing as a girl  
  
**M** : Thanks I guess  
  
**J:** So… that guy with the red hair… he’s not your boyfriend?  
  
**M:** JB? No omg! He’s just… he’s just Jaebum  
  
**J:** He did look at you all night. Just saying.  
  
**M:** Let’s just say he’s not a big fan of the dress. It was my first time going out like that, I wanted to see how it feels…  
  
**J:** I consider myself a fan of that dress. How did it feel?  
  
**M:** Pretty exposed. By the way… what’s your name? I need to save your number…  
  
**J:** Jinyoung

 

Jinyoung’s heart was racing.  
This was new. He was chatting with a hookup and it felt surprisingly relaxed. And he was gushing over cute smiley faces.  
He couldn’t wait to see Mark again.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a little something that has been sitting abandoned in my laptop forever and I thought WHY NOT JUST POST IT
> 
> I’m not planning on making this a real plot or fic, but maybe it’s gonna be a few one shots with these two who knows… 
> 
> Feedback is appreciated, but I know this was a bit rushed and random, I just didn’t want to let it die on my laptop…


End file.
